The major aim is to develop and assess the effectiveness of a model of family-oriented stress management on the cognitive and emotional development of a population of infants at risk, those with environmentally based failure-to-thrive. We hypothesize that a family-oriented intervention which helps family members improve their stress management skills will facilitate perceived mutual support among the child's caretakers, enhance parent-child transactional competence, and result in greater improvements in the child's cognitive, emotional and physical development than alternative models of intervention. Sixty families of failure-to-thrive infants (1-8 months) will be assigned to one of three separate care plans: 1) Family-oriented stress management directed toward facilitating adaptive coping involving mutual support, clarity of decision-making and resource exchange concerning the child's care. 2) Supportive educational treatment directed toward improving the mother's interactions with the child. 3) Improved coordination and parents' utilization of existing services. The effectiveness of these interventions will be assessed 18 months after the start of treatment by a comprehensive outcome assessment, including 1) the child's intellectual and affective development; 2) the nature of parent-child transactions; and 3) family members' perceptions of family support and cohesion.